1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to separation of carbon nanotubes and, more specifically, to separation of carbon nanotubes by reversible gelation.
2. Background
Carbon nanotubes or materials including carbon nanotubes may offer desirable properties in a variety of applications, such as nanotechnology, electronics, coatings and optics, for example. In some instances, it may be necessary to separate carbon nanotubes by type, by defect type or by defect rate. Current methods for separating carbon nanotubes may be difficult and may not be economical for many applications.